phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:75.33.51.189
Info box and Account Please look at what I did to your edit to Biff Van Stomm. I put an info box at the top. Please try to use the Character Infobox when necessary. Also, you might want to consider making an account.—Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 00:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Purpose of "Lyrics;Episode"? You've created a page twice now that has been called "Lyrics;Episode". Each time, you just used the starter template and didn't fill in any information. Is there a particular reason why you're doing this? — RRabbit42 15:03, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Citizens of Danville On a couple of pages, I've removed your addition of the Citizens of Danville category. "Elementary, My Dear Stacy" took place in London, so there's no reason to assume a British secret agent is an American citizen that lives in Danville. Likewise, Blanca Dechan was visiting Danville. Nothing was shown to say she lives in Danville. I've left the one in for J.B., for the time being. He could live in Danville, or he could live nearby since his company headquarters is located in Danville. It's not conclusive either way, so in this case, there's no harm in leaving this category in. — RRabbit42 18:55, 3 May 2009 (UTC) : I've removed this category from Blanca Dechan again. Don't assume that because a character is shown in Danville that they must live in Danville. She is the founder of a large cosmetics company, so she probably lives in a major fashion center like New York or Paris. Her appearance at the Mid-summer's Festival was a scouting trip. Nothing in the episode says that she moved to Danville. — RRabbit42 14:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Request The pages you have made lately all have one problem, they are all un-organized. I am not asking you to stop but please try to make the article a little more organized, meaning with an infobox, a few links and others. For reference, see the versions of the pages you made that I edited. If you need help, just ask me or another user on this wiki.—Ardi 11:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Your edit to Malcolm McDowell and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Topher208 (Talk) 21:58, 15 April 2009 :''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.''